buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz (character)
This article is about the character. For the card, see Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz. "Barlbatzz Dragoroyale the First", or "Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz", or simply "Batzz" is a character in the anime/manga of Future Card Buddyfight X and is Gao Mikado's new buddy monster. He is a 'Lord' of his own army built in Dragon World called, "Thunder Empire". He is voiced by Rikiya Koyama (Japanese) and Murray Farnell (English). Appearance Batzz has the appearance of a very large dragon, much larger than either of Gao's previous buddies. He is dark grey in color with even darker shades on his arms, underjaw, legs, and various other points on his body. He has 2 long black bull-like horns, a red mane and red eyebrows, slit red pupils with yellow sclera, and dark green scales on his snout, with a notable "X"-like scar. He is clad in a black armor with golden highlights in a thunder design, along with a red fur-lined cape. His right arm is covered by a similarly colored gauntlet designed as a dragon head, which serves as his primary weapon when attacking. His diminutive form leaves him more pudgy, with the fur, cape, and horns of his normal form remaining. The scar on his face moves upward upon his forehead, and his red mane is replaced with a simple spike. Another cross scar is also seen on his belly. Personality Being a dragon of such extraordinary power that he devastated Dragon World in its distant past, Batzz is arrogant, selfish, and knuckleheaded. In fights he is extremely prideful and usually mocks his opponents, as shown when he gloats in and calls the mechanized Yamigedo a weakling and calls Gao a fortunate fellow for harnessing the power of his Impact. Despite becoming Buddies with Gao, Batzz clearly thinks little of him and considers his declarations as mere bravado. Upon coming to Earth, Batzz reacts violently to his new surroundings and expects others to serve him, constantly lashing out with electrical discharges or shifting into his true form whenever he feels his greatness is threatened. Usually his behavior is so extreme that Gao must continuously force him back into his chibi form himself. However, Gao notes there is a goodness beneath his terrifying demeanor, though Batzz clearly hides this behind his usual self-centered boasting. Abilities "Great Strength": Batzz has considerable physical strength, perhaps the greatest example being the creation of the massive X-shaped crater in Dragon World through his Impact, with the effects spreading across the planet. It was shown in the opening of Buddyfight X that he can down Yamigedo and Duel Jaeger each with a single punch. This was also shown in the first episode, where he effortlessly slams CHAOS Yamigedo twice and manages to lift him above his head. "Thunder Manipulation": From time to time, Batzz has displayed his control over thunder and electrical energy, such as when his disturbance over his shrunken form on Earth causes him to release a powerful discharge. Gallery DemonDragonLordBatzzAttackaDragonWorld.png|Batzz Rampage Batzz Faces Dragon World Monsters.png|Batzz facing off against numerous dragons Batzz & Gao.png|Batzz and Gao from the Opening of Buddyfight X Batzz Introduces Himself.png|Batzz awakens from his imprisonment tumblr_onpkxegWvn1tc9dnco1_500.jpg Batzz's card info.jpg|Batzz's information Gao & Batzz.png|Batzz & Gao Mikado Batzz Lifts Chaos Yamigedo.png|Batzz Lifts Chaos Yamigedo Batzz Lifts Chaos Yamigedo (Close).png|Batzz, gloating against Chaos Yamigedo Gao, Mini Panda, & Batzz (Mini Form).png|Batzz Mini Form Batzz (Mini Form) & Mini Panda.png|Batzz (Mini Form) & Mini Panda Batzz Takoyaki.png Batzz (Mini Form) intimidation.png Chibi Panda Fired Up.png Batzz eating.jpg|Batzz eating pizza Blushing_Batzz.jpg|Batzz blushes Batzz and Chibi Panda snacking.jpg|Batzz and Chibi Panda eating C9bBkHrUIAAjIhk.jpg Gao & Batzz SD.png Batzz & Chibi Watching.png C_IB30sVoAA19Qh.jpg C_GbSk6UIAAlH75.jpg|Batzz lands on Chibi Panda Satsuki (SD) & Batzz (SD).png Batzz Leaves.png|Batzz Decides not continue in the World Buddy Masters C8S79fQUIAAqeAl.jpg|Batzz with Gao It's Rock.jpg|Batzz chose rock Batzz Voltage.png|Battz Demands Sakate Onigashira to tell what he knows about him Gao, Chibi Panda, & Battz Confront Sakate.png Batzz in Bed.png Batzz SD Angry.png|Batzz Mad Batzz Snake Gaze.png|Batzz under the influence of Ninja Arts, Snake Gaze Gao's gang Celebrate.png tumblr_oq90n1Fb0W1tsbxqeo1_500.gif tumblr_oq88jvhpVV1tsbxqeo1_500.gif Electric grin.jpg|Batzz grinning Batzz SD Boasting.png Batzz SD & Athora SD.png Batzz SD V Athora SD.png Batzz Getting Violent.png|Batzz Getting Violent at World Buddy Masters Batzz Eating Pizza.png Batzz Attacking Athora.png|Batzz Attacking Athora DB2O7JJV0AAhKox.jpg Batzz Celebrates.png Batzz Leaves again.png|Batzz leaves Gao & Chibi Panda Trivia *He is, by far, Gao's biggest Buddy Monster throughout the series, being bigger than both Drum and Bal. *Unlike most dragons in Dragon World, who are affiliated with the element of Fire, Batzz is the very first 'Dragon World' dragon who is affiliated with the element of Thunder, and the third buddy monster overall. (The first being Duel Sieger's Tempest Enforcer, and the second being Yamigedo). *Like most of the Thunder Empire monsters, the name "Batzz" is based on the multiplication sign which is usually read as "bai", or "バッ" in Japanese as its related cards have it indicated. Category:Dragon World Category:Protagonists Category:Buddy Character